


starting today, you are a member of the host club!

by hamartiawrites



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Comedy, Crossover, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Art, M/M, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, anya is still a bitch, as usual, based off of episode 1 of ohshc, im not saying what ships are there but you can see them if you squint, the rest of the characters aren't based off of actual host club members, this ship has too many names i swear, viktor is our prince, viktuuri, yuuri is haruhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamartiawrites/pseuds/hamartiawrites
Summary: All 2nd-Year Honor Student Katsuki Yuuri wanted was some peace and quiet and a room for him to study in, but clearly his wishes are too much if they land him in trouble.Or, if he's being specific, in the arms of six boys who call themselves a 'host club'.What does that even mean?!(Or a Yuri!!! on Ice and Ouran High School Host Club AU that no one asked for, but I made anyway! This is based off ofartmade by@eisorus, please go send them love!)





	starting today, you are a member of the host club!

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the note at the end of this fic! I've left an important message that I hope people will understand, and if you have any problems about it, please leave a comment and we discuss it properly! Thank you!

"I can't take it, Phichit." Yuuri groans, keeping his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he climbs up the school stairs, holding a bunch of books near to his chest. "They're all so careless - no, wait, wrong word, they don't care at all!"

"I'm pretty sure they care about some things." Phichit muses, and Yuuri can almost see him shrug his shoulders from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, but it's the wrong things." Yuuri sighs, shifting the weight of his books. He pauses for a minute, deciding whether to turn left or right, choosing the latter option after a few minutes.

"They just live way differently than we do, Yuuri!" Phichit tries to explain for them. "They've never been through what you and I have been through, so they act differently, okay? Try to understand that."

"Why do you have to be so kind, Phichit." Yuuri murmurs. To his left, the huge glass windows, which span from the floor to the ceiling, show a picture perfect sky, complete with clouds and pigeons, as he walks past.

"Everything's gonna turn out fine, Yuuri." Phichit reassures. "Besides, you are only there for two years! You are graduating next year!"

Yuuri groans; moves to lean against a nearby wall. "Two years is too long, Phichit."

"It'll be over before you know it!" Phichit's cheery voice echoes through the phone speaker. "Until then, maybe it wouldn't hurt to hang out with some of the other guys there? Try to make some friends?"

"With people who look at people like me like I'm an animal at a zoo?" Yuuri asks dryly.

"Please, Yuuri? For me?"

Yuuri lets out a loud sigh, slumping against the wall with a frown on his face. "Fine." he whines, dragging out the 'i'.

"Thanks, Yuuri." Yuuri can hear the smile in Phichit's tone. "Hey, I need to go, okay? I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Yuuri says, and after a second of silence, adds, "I miss you, Phichit."

"Awwww." Phichit cooes. "Miss you too, but I really have to go now!"

Yuuri laughs, and starts to pick up the books he's previously discarded. "Okay then, go ahead before I get you in trouble."

"Talk to you soon, Yuuri!" Phichit exclaims cheerily, and Yuuri waits for the telltale beep that tells him Phichit has hung up before sighing and stuffing his phone into his pocket.

It's been a mere month since he's started studying at Ouran Academy as a honor student, and Yuuri's pretty sure he's this close to losing his mind at the antics of all the other students. He knows that they're rich, sure, that's a given, but Jesus, is than an excuse for them to lose their common sense?

Another sigh. Yuuri picks up his books, hugging them closer to his chest, and then continues walking down the hallway, where he suddenly finds himself frowning at the sight of classroom doors.

He's never seen this classroom before, and he's sure he's visited every room in his search to find someplace quiet to study.

"'Music Room Number 3'." Yuuri reads, adjusting his glasses as he looks up at the room's name. He looks back at the doors in curiosity. "An unused music room?"

Yuuri looks left and right, wondering if anyone's heading toward the room, but no one seems to be anywhere near the room, or him.

"I did ask for somewhere to study in quiet." Yuuri ponders, shrugging. With a gentle push of the door handle, the gigantic doors burst open, and Yuuri squints for a moment at the bright light that comes from the music room.

(Yuuri thinks, for a moment, that if Phichit were there, he'd be cowering behind Yuuri with his phone already recording everything happening, ready to upload anything that happens onto his YouTube channel.)

Out of nowhere (or at least it looks like nowhere to Yuuri), six voices call "Welcome!" and Yuuri finds himself staring at six silhouettes, varying in height, but all wearing the same men's uniform that Yuuri can't afford to buy.

Yuuri is still temporarily blind when someone goes, "Ah, it's a boy." in a surprised tone.

"Uh, sorry?" Yuuri asks, rubbing at his eyes behind his glasses to clear his vision. "Did I - did I interrupt something?"

One of the boys come nearer, and Yuuri finds himself face to face with a silver-haired, blue-eyed foreigner - not that that's unusual in Ouran Academy, the place is practically made up of foreigners - who studies him exactly like he's an animal in a zoo.

"What exactly brings you to our Host Club?" the boy asks, and Yuuri frowns.

"'Host Club'?" Yuuri asks, adjusting his glasses and trying to think back to his orientation and tour around the school. He's pretty sure no one has ever mentioned anything like a 'host club' - not that Yuuri would be surprised that Ouran Academy would allow that sort of thing.

And it seems that they have.

"Isn't he in your class, Leo?" a deep voice asks, belonging to a blonde who holds a folder in his hands.

Leo de la Iglesia, a second year who is also Yuuri's classmate, smiles at Yuuri kindly. "Katsuki Yuuri, right?" Leo asks, smiling wider when Yuuri nods in confirmation. "You probably remember me, but just in case, call me Leo. Welcome to the Host Club."

"Wait, your name's Yuri too?" the boy in front of him frowns.

"Ah, it's actually Yuuri with two u's." Yuuri says sheepishly. "W-why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just that we have a Yuri too!" a 1st-Year with a freckled face exclaims, pointing to another blonde, this one another 1st-Year who seems to be sneering at Yuuri.

Oddly enough, Yuuri feels intimidated.

"Why do I have to share the same name with a commoner?" Yuri whines.

"You're the 2nd-Year honor student, aren't you, Katsuki?" the blonde with the folder asks. Yuuri frantically nods his head yes, then pauses and frowns at the group of boys in front of him.

"You must be pretty confident to be a commoner and get into Ouran Academy." Yuri sneers.

"What my dear friend Yurio is trying to say -" the boy in front of Yuuri starts, before he's cut off with a scream from Yuri.

"Why are you calling me Yurio, you old geezer!" Yuri practically growls.

"Yuri." a 2nd-Year - Otabek Altin, Yuuri remembers, since he's a pretty memorable person even if he's not Yuuri's classmate - murmurs, and miraculously, Yuri stops spouting curses at the boy in front of him, reduced to clenching his hands into fists and sending glares to him and Yuuri instead.

"As I was saying," the boy says, turning back to Yuuri and slinging an arm over his shoulder, "you're pretty much a hero, Katsuki Yuuri!"

"I-I wouldn't go that far." Yuuri stutters, inching further away from the boy - who even is he, anyway?!

"Even if you are top of your class, you are still poor! What a horror!" the boy continues, and Yuuri doubts if he's heard anything Yuuri has to say. "But no matter!" he says, waving his hand dismissively at Yuuri. "You are welcome here! Welcome to our world of beauty, poor man!"

Yuuri gapes at this particular student, in utter shock that someone can be this obnoxious. "You know what, I can just find somewhere else to study." he says hurriedly, already on his way out of the room when a small tug pulls him back.

Yuuri turns around to find the 1st-Year from earlier, hiding behind a teddy bear as he murmurs, "Are you really a hero, Mr. Katsuki?"

"Ah, I really am not." Yuuri mutters, looking around for some sort of help. "And please - you can just call me Yuuri."

Just as Yuuri starts to get used to this 1st-Year's soft smile and kind attitude, a familiar obnoxious voice goes, "And to think! That a fabled erudite student would spend his time here!", making Yuuri automatically groan before freezing and turning back to the person in question, who has, once again, slung his arm over Yuuri's shoulder.

"Actually, I was -"

"What's your type?" the guy asks, before Yuuri can correct him, and before he knows it, he's in front of the guy, stuck in his grip as he holds Yuuri by the shoulders, giving him a clear look of the Host Club members, who have lined up in a row.

"Is it the cool type, like Otabek? Ooh, or maybe the mischievous type, like Yurio?"

"That's not my name!"

"It is now, Yurio." the boy says nonchalantly, ignoring Yuri's screams of protest as he continues 'introducing' the members to Yuuri. "Or maybe you'd like the gentle type! Like Leo and Guang Hong?"

"I don't really want to -" Yuuri tries to protest, but as usual, he's overriden by this guy's enthusiasm alone, not to mention his personality.

"Or maybe the mature type, like my dear friend Chris?" The blonde holding the folder closes it and gives him a wink, making Yuuri subconsciously blush up to his ears.

Flustered, Yuuri makes another attempt at escaping. "I'm not interes-"

"Or maybe you'd like to try me?"

In a sudden sequence of events, Yuuri finds himself closer to this blue-eyed foreigner than he's ever wanted to in his entire life, his hand on Yuuri's chin, his other hand supporting Yuuri's back.

"How about it, Yuuri?" he murmurs, taking on a seductive tone.

It's the last straw for one Katsuki Yuuri, and the next things happen so fast Yuuri can barely blink before it's all over.

Yuuri pushes himself away from the guy, which causes him to lose his balance and start falling, except before he can hit the ground, he instead hits a small wooden pillar, which displays a very expensive looking vase.

As the pillar topples, the vase does too, and as it's not at all stuck to the pillar, it starts falling. Yuuri, in his desperation to save the vase, leans over to try and grab the vase's handle.

No such luck.

The vase slips just out of Yuuri's grasp, and he watches in horror as it crashes to the floor, nothing but a bunch of broken pieces that are worth nothing now.

Yuuri continues to look at the vase's broken pieces in horror, where he suddenly sees a shadow loom over him and the vase.

"Ah, now you've done it!" Yuri groans. "That was the Renaissance vase that was going to be featured at the school auction." Yuuri turns around just in time to see Yuri shake his head in annoyance. "And to think we were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen."

" _8 million yen?!_ " Yuuri exclaims. He feels that his soul has just left his body, and a look of horror comes over his face as he stares at his hand, whimpering, "How many thousand yen is that?! How many thousands are in 8 million?!"

"Ah, don't be too sad, Yuuri!" Guang Hong exclaims, practically skipping over to Yuuri. "You can pay it back!"

"Can you, though?" Yuri snickers as Chris heads over to them to examine the broken vase. "You can't even pay for the designated uniform! Look at that disgusting outfit!"

Yuuri is too shaken up by that he's broken a vase worth 8 million yen that he promptly ignores Yuri's comment, but he hears perfectly clearly the "What do you decide, Viktor?" that Chris utters.

Viktor turns out to be the very guy that is the reason for Yuuri breaking the vase, but he seems to have a complete shift in attitude now that he's seated into a seat fit for a king - and now, he looks really intimidating.

"Well, if you can't pay with money," Viktor smirks, a finger on his lips as he stares at Yuuri, "then you might as well pay with your body."

"With my _what?!_ " Yuuri screeches, but the rest of the Host Club listens intently to what Viktor has to say, as if this is all normal in their day to day lives.

Yuuri really wouldn't be surprised if it was that way, however.

Undeterred, Viktor continues his announcement as the apparent king of the Host Club. "You'll stay with the Host Club as our errands boy until you completely pay back your debt to us!" Viktor decides, pointing an accusing finger at Yuuri.

"Heh. It's like you're a dog." Yuri smirks, arms crossed over his chest.

The blood in Yuuri's body seems to grow cold, and his vision darkens, legs buckling as he falls to the floor. The impact hurts his body, but Yuuri honestly could give less of a care in the world as of the moment.

"This is too much, Phichit." Yuuri groans, and the last sight he sees is the whole of the Host Club staring at him before everything goes black.

* * *

"Ooh, he's waking up!"

"Tsk. Finally."

"And just in time for our opening, too!"

Yuuri groans, blinking up at the white ceiling in confusion. "Am I in heaven?" he asks out loud.

As if hearing his question and wanting to contradict it, the Host Club moves into his line of vision, blinking at him curiously.

"Nope," Yuuri sighs, moving to sit up, "definitely still in my living hell."

"You're just in time for the Host Club to open, Yuuri." Chris mentions as the rest of the club moves to get ready. "Our customers will be arriving soon."

"Oh!" Viktor cries out, making Yuuri jump in surprise. Like the person Yuuri is discovering him to be, Viktor takes no note or simply does not care at the effect he has on Yuuri, and he gives him a heart-shaped smile (how is that possible?) and tells Yuuri, "Go and get us some coffee as your first errand as the Host Club's pet!"

"Pet." Yuuri basically spits out. The word sounds degrading in referrance to him, no matter how many ways he tries to put it. Chris hands him a wad of money, and Yuuri looks down at it blankly, then back up at Chris, who laughs.

"What, did you think we were going to make you pay for the coffee as well?" Chris smiles kindly, but it still intimidates Yuuri, who frantically shakes his head 'no' as answer. "Well, go on. Viktor gets cranky without his coffee."

Yuuri is left to ponder exactly what makes this club so popular when he opens the door to a bunch of screaming girls.

* * *

When Yuuri gets back, coffee in a paper bag clutched protectively to his chest, the Host Club seems to be in full swing. Chris seems to notice the confusion on Yuuri's face when Yuuri dazedly gives him the paper bag.

"It's a good thing you got the correct one, I thought you'd be going for commoners' coffee." Chris chuckles. "God knows Viktor would have made a complete fuss about that."

"What's Viktor doing?" Yuuri asks curiously, watching as Viktor talks to numerous girls he has with him.

"He's hosting." Chris explains calmly. "It's what all of us do - though I usually manage instead of hosting most of the time."

"But all of them are doing different things." Yuuri murmurs. He tilts his head, obviously curious, and blinks up at Chris innocently. "Why is that?"

(Yuuri might be hallucinating, because he's certain he's just seen a tint of a blush appear on Chris' face.)

"That's what the Host Club does to its' members, Yuuri." Chris explains. "It takes each member's different characteristics and hones it so that our customers' needs are satisfied."

"I, uh," Yuuri mutters, "still don't get it."

Chris chuckles. "I didn't expect you to." He smiles down at Yuuri, tugging the boy closer. "But let me explain further."

Yuuri follows Chris' finger to where Leo and Guang Hong sit, side by side each other. "Those two," Chris mumbles, "have a 'friendship' so close that no one wants to break it or come between it."

"Ah." Yuuri murmurs. He's suspected this since he first saw Leo and Guang Hong together. "Are they together?"

Chris chuckles. "They act like they are, but neither of them are brave enough to admit to the other how they're feeling." he tells Yuuri. "They both believe that their relationship is only for Host Club purposes - they're obviously wrong."

"So some girls like to watch them get flustered over one another?" Yuuri asks, confused.

"Some people want to see more of them." Chris corrects. "Since Leo and Guang Hong aren't in the same year, they rarely see each other except for when they're in this Host Club. People want to know what goes on behind the scenes - or at least, what they think goes on behind the scenes."

Chris points his head towards the two again, and sure enough, Yuuri catches Leo holding Guang Hong close by the hands, whispering sweet nothings only the two of them can hear. To Yuuri, the scene is cute, but according to the girls in front of the two boys, the scene is, "Too adorable!" and they "Can't take it!"

"Yurio, on the other hand," Yuuri turns to see Yuri, who sits beside Otabek with a pout on his face and arms across his chest, "uses his mischievousness and childish antics to his advantage. Watch."

"Yuri, I heard you have a new nickname." one of the girls cautiously say.

Yuri huffs out, which causes the hair in front of his face to rise and then fall over his eye again. "I don't have any fucking nicknames." he snarls. "It's either you call me Yuri or you don't come near me at all."

Yuuri is filled with the same intimidation that he had experienced a few hours back, but the girls seem to love Yuri's reaction, if the "So hot!" and "Ah! I love it when Yuri's fierce!" that they utter is any indication.

"What about Otabek?" Yuuri asks, looking back up at Chris. "What's his advantage?"

"Otabek's advantage comes with Yurio's advantage, which is why they're always together, aside from the fact that they're best friends." Chris says, gesturing back to the duo. "Look."

Sure enough, Otabek sighs, turns to Yuri and says a single "Yura.", causing Yuri to turn and raise an eyebrow at him.

"What, Beka?" he asks, but most of the bite in his tone is gone.

"You could have just said 'no.'" Otabek states, and Yuri promptly blushes - wait, Yuri blushing?!

Yuuri's mouth gapes open, but Yuri's clearly not done surprising him, and he murmurs a "Sorry, Beka." to Otabek that makes the girls squeal all over again.

"Ohmygosh! Beka and Yura are so cute!"

"They are! But you know, only Otabek and Yuri call each other that!"

"Wah! They have nicknames for each other! That's so cute!"

"Why are they crying?" Yuuri murmurs, confused, as the girls start sobbing while still squealing. He looks up at Chris for an explanation, but the man only smirks at Yuuri and turns him towards Viktor's path.

"Around here, Viktor is the prince." Chris continues. "Only reason he's not the king is because he thinks it makes him sound old."

"Of course." Yuuri murmurs, not exactly surprised.

"He's the founder of this club, the one who first thought of all of this." Chris smiles, a look of nostalgia passing his face. "I initially thought he was insane, but as you can see, Viktor seems to have made the best club fit for Ouran Academy's students."

 _I really don't think this is what fits this school's students,_ Yuuri wants to say, but Chris seems to be smiling about something so he stays silent, instead content on watching Viktor continue to woo ladies with his charm.

That is, until Viktor notices him watching.

"Yuuri!" he calls, waving to him with a heart-shaped grin. "Come here, my little piglet!"

Yuuri's jaw falls open at the 'endearing' term. Piglet.

"P-pig?" Yuuri stutters in disbelief, pointing to himself.

"Yes, yes, you!" Viktor cheers, oblivious to what his nickname of Yuuri has done to the honor student. "Come over here, there's someone I'd like you to meet!"

Yuuri continues to gape at Viktor in disbelief, but he later sighs, shaking his head as he obeys Viktor's request and comes nearer. "Might as well get this over with." he murmurs under his breath, shoulders slumped as he shuffles over to where Viktor sits with numerous other girls on a couch.

"Yes, Viktor?" Yuuri asks politely, though every inch of his body is screaming at him to punch Viktor in the face for calling him a piglet.

"Yuuri, meet Princess Anya." Viktor smiles, gesturing to a fair girl with dark hair, who gives Yuuri a small smile before going back to drinking her tea in solitude. "She's one of my best customers," Viktor continues to explain to Yuuri, "so I hope you treat her with respect, like a good boy should!"

"Like a good boy should." Yuuri echoes in a monotone.

 _I always think that Viktor can't surprise me more than he already has_ , Yuuri thinks to himself, rolling his eyes. _But nope! This guy clearly is full of surprises!_

"Yes, like a good boy should, Yuuri." Chris chuckles, suddenly behind Yuuri, who freezes as he feels Chris' hand on his shoulder. "And good boys don't want to go against the Giacometti family successor, now do they?"

 _Giacometti family!_ Yuuri's inner voice screams at him as he feels himself grow cold at Chris' cold, intimidating stare. _The family who owns the top police agency in the country! Must not anger! Must not disrespect!_

Yuuri manages a weak smile, but as he shuffles away from Chris and Viktor, his face changes to one of dread, and he whimpers as he frantically digs out his phone.

**To: Phichit**

**GET ME OUT OF HERE**

* * *

"No, no, no, you're doing it all wrong, Yuuri!"

Yuuri groans, putting down the teacup gently down on the table before slamming his face down on it as well, officially giving up on the Host Club's (or rather, Viktor's) quest to help him at least act as they did after club hours. Currently, he's seated in a lone seat near a coffee table, with Viktor, Chris, Leo, and Guang Hong surrounding him, while Yuri and Otabek watch from a nearby windowsill.

As usual, Otabek looks as emotionless as he does all the time, but Yuri simply looks annoyed that the Host Club seems to be spending so much time on Yuuri, a fact that Yuuri finds to be correct when Yuri gives a 'tsk' of annoyance as Viktor tells Yuuri to try and repeat it one more time.

"You know, he's not going to get it." Yuri snaps, jumping off of the windowsill and strutting over to the rest of the Host Club members, while Otabek stands by. "He's not fit to be a host no matter what you do, Viktor - look, he doesn't even look the part, even without these stupid glasses!"

Before Yuuri can even blink, Yuri practically tears away Yuuri's glasses with a triumphant smirk, leaving Yuuri practically blind, disoriented, and confused.

"Oh my God." Yuuri is pretty sure he hears Leo say, and he jumps up in his seat, suddenly self-conscious.

"Yuri, can you please give me my glasses back?" Yuuri squeaks, squinting at various blobs that look like the Host Club members. "I really can't see much without them, I'm practically -"

"Leo." Viktor's crisp voice rings through the air, leaving Yuuri silent as he wonders what this club has in store for him yet again. "You and Guang Hong both know what to do."

"Yes, Sir!" Yuuri hears both Guang Hong and Leo exclaim, and he's pretty sure he sees two of the blurry figures give salutes before running over to him, each one of them taking him by one arm.

Yuuri gulps nervously, looking down at their linked arms. "Where are you -"

"Otabek, go get us some contacts." Viktor continues to order, his face screaming authority and seriousness. "Chris, go contact the best hairdresser you can find."

"Hey, old geezer!" Yuri shouts, still holding Yuuri's glasses in one hand. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Oh, Yurio!" Viktor grins, moving over to hug Yuri tight. "You can keep me company while everyone else does their job!"

"That's not my name!" Yuri screeches. "And get off of me, idiot!"

"Let's go, shall we, Yuuri?" Guang Hong grins innocently at Yuuri, and he and Leo both drag Yuuri into a different room, leaving Yuuri able to only look back as the remaining hosts continue to create chaos in Music Room #3.

* * *

The noise outside the changing room tells Yuuri that the rest of the Host Club's come to join Leo and Guang Hong in waiting for him to finish changing.

He stares at his own reflection in the ceiling-to-floor length mirror, barely recognizing himself now that the hairdresser's come to change his hairstyle and he's wearing contacts. Most importantly, he's _finally_ wearing the designated men's uniform, since Viktor had apparently told Leo and Guang Hong to keep one, just in case that something like this happened.

(Viktor sounds more suspicious as Yuuri gets to know him more, if he's being honest.)

A loud sigh interrupts Yuuri's thoughts, just as he's putting on his shoes. A shadow looms nearer to the changing room curtains, and it suspiciously looks a lot like -

" _Yuuuuuri!_ You're taking forever in there!"

\- _Viktor._

Yuuri suppresses a sigh, straightening back up and making his way towards the changing room curtains. He fiddles with his hair one last time before yanking the curtains away, coming face to face with the Host Club.

"Do I really get to keep all this stuff?" Yuuri asks, gripping onto the curtain and blinking innocently at the gaping members in front of him.

When he receives no answer and instead gets more gaping from the Host Club, Yuuri rolls his eyes, let's go of the curtain, and counts the seconds that pass before one of them regains enough sense to react.

_One, two, three, four -_

"Oh my gosh! Yuuri, you look absolutely amazing!" Leo exclaims, eyes shining with admiration.

\- _four seconds. Better than Phichit._ Yuuri thinks, before smiling at Leo kindly. "Thanks, Leo. Honestly, I never considered wearing contacts before."

"You look a lot better wearing them, Yuuri!" Guang Hong cuts in, cuddling his ever present teddy bear. "Not that you didn't look good wearing glasses!" he adds, shaking his head and looking up at Yuuri with a worried glance.

"Don't worry about it, Guang Hong." Yuuri laughs. "I wasn't -"

"How do you not look like a loser anymore?!" Yuri screams.

Yuuri deflated, sighing as he gives Yuri a sideways glance. "That, however..." he murmurs darkly.

Otabek, however, offers a thumbs up, and Yuuri finds himself smiling gratefully at him.

At least he knows Otabek doesn't agree with Yuri all the time.

"We should probably get you to start hosting, Yuuri." Chris mentions, tapping a pen against his chin thoughtfully. "It would attract a lot of customers for us, and that look," he waves the pen at Yuuri's whole body, "is something that a lot of people would want to spend some time with. What do you say, Yuuri?"

Before Yuuri can answer, he's interrupted by the sound of a loud gasp, and they all turn to find Viktor, legs crossed over one another, right hand curled into a fist over his left palm and a dazed look on his face. A grin is on his face as he turns to Chris, grinning stupidly. "That, my friend," he chuckles, standing up suddenly, "is the most perfect idea you've had!"

"Not that he needs _you_ to tell him that." Yuri rolls his eyes, but Viktor promptly ignores the smaller boy, heading towards Yuuri immediately.

"I'll have you turned into a first-rate host under my training in no time!" Viktor grins. "And if you get 100 customers to request you, I'll free you of your debt!"

"Great." Yuri huffs under his breath, arms crossed as he glares at Yuuri, sarcasm plain as day. "That's the best idea you've come up with yet."

 _They're joking,_ Yuuri thinks, eyes wide as he switches his gaze from Chris to Viktor, pleading them to break into laughter and exclaim that they're joking. _They're just joking! They can't actually turn me into a host! I'm not cut out for that!_

* * *

_They're serious_ , Yuuri thinks as he smiles at the three girls in front of him, panic coursing through his body. _They're actually serious about this hosting thing!_

"Yuuri, what do you like to do in your spare time?" one of the girls ask him.

"Your hair looks so soft, Yuuri!" another girl says before Yuuri can answer the first question.

And yet again, before Yuuri can thank the second girl, the third girl goes, "Do you do something to it when you take a bath, Yuuri?"

"Why'd you decide to join this club, Yuuri?" all three girls ask in unison when Yuuri provides no answer at all.

 _Crap, what do I say?_ Yuuri grins in the meanwhile, fidgeting with his hands as he thinks of a way to answer their questions. _If I don't answer them, they'll never request me again, and I need one hundred people to request me!_

Yuuri looks around the rest of the room, frantically looking for something that'll help him answer the girls' questions, when he remembers what Chris had told him just a few hours ago.

_"That's what the Host Club does to its' members, Yuuri. It takes each member's different characteristics and hones it so that our customers' needs are satisfied."_

_That's it!_ Yuuri grins, turning back to the girls with a small smile. _I know exactly what to do._

"Yuuri? Is something wrong?" one of the girls asks softly as Yuuri bows his head down.

"Oh, it's nothing." Yuuri states, smiling up at the curious girls. "I just remembered my parents. They love to ask questions about how I'm doing at school, too."

The girls grow silent as Yuuri faces the large windows of the room, a nostalgic smile on his face. "They had to leave me and my sister alone here because their jobs demanded them to work someplace else. It's only me and my sister Mari at home, and it's fun, but," Yuuri looks down at his open palms, "I do miss my parents sometime."

"Who does the household chores, then? Does your sister do it?"

Yuuri shakes his head no, another sad smile appearing on his face. "I do them most of the time. I'd really hate to exert my sister after all the work she does."

The girls seem to be leaning closer to Yuuri, a small blush tinting their cheeks as they listen eagerly, and unbeknownst to Yuuri, Viktor, Guang Hong, Leo, and Chris all listen closely as he continues to tell his story.

(No one will mention the small blush tinting Viktor's cheeks as he listens to Yuuri's story.)

"Sometimes, I cook for her, so that she can eat immediately when she comes home from work!" Yuuri explains, oblivious to his growing audience. A smile grows on his face and he looks up, grinning nostalgically before saying, "Mari usually loves to come home to that."

The girls seem stunned, the little blush on their faces growing larger. After a few seconds or so, the girls blink, snapping out of their trance, but the blush still remains on their faces.

"Uh, Yuuri?" one of them asks, looking down shyly. "Can we request you again next time?"

"I'd love that." Yuuri nods, a shy smile on his face. "But you don't have to!"

"Oh, we want to!" one of the girls insist, and the smile on Yuuri's face grows wider. "It was really nice talking to you, Yuuri."

"It was nice talking to you girls, too." Yuuri grins, straightening up in his seat. "And I don't think I can wait until we talk again."

The girls simulatenously squeal, and Yuuri grins.

_Bingo._

Behind Yuuri, Leo and Guang-Hong stare at Viktor with raised eyebrows. The president of their club seems to be blushing at hard as the girls in front of Yuuri.

"He's a natural." Chris chuckles.

Viktor's only response is to let out a squeak and sink further into his seat, blush spreading across his face.

In their enthusiasm, they don't notice a certain female student sitting beside Viktor, waiting to be noticed. Once she goes a few moments without being noticed at all, she sends Yuuri a steely glare before putting her teacup down and walking out and away from Music Room #3.

A few moments later, a bag lands in the pond just outside the high school building.

* * *

Yuuri's locker is empty.

That's the first thing that registers in Yuuri's mind. His locker, which should by all means have his bag inside it, is missing, and he has no idea where it is.

The panic settles in next. Everything he needs for school is in that bag - his wallet, his notebooks, his books - and if it got lost, it would cost way too much to get Mari to buy him another set.

Yuuri leans his hands against the windowsill right across his locker, head against the windowpane. He takes in a deep breath to try and calm himself, opens his eyes in the hopes that the environment will help calm him-

_Wait._

A frown appears on Yuuri's face, and he presses his face closer to the window, squinting at the floating objects in the pond to make sure that he isn't hallucinating or seeing the wrong things, but sure enough, unfortunately, there are Yuuri's things.

Floating in a pond. Obviously thrown out the window by someone who didn't want Yuuri in Ouran Academy.

"I didn't think bullying would exist in a school like this." Yuuri groans, and his head makes a squeaky sound against the window as it slides down.

"I wouldn't call it bullying. Rather, putting someone in their place."

_I've heard that voice before._

The clicking of heels against the tile floor echo in the silent hallway, and soon the signature yellow dress that the female students of Ouran High wear enters Yuuri's line of sight, if just in the corner.

Yuuri's breath catches in his throat at the familiar female student. She's one of Viktor's regular costumers, and a long time patron of the Host Club.

"You might remember me." Anya mutters, a smirk on her face as she stands beside Yuuri and watches his things get gradually wet. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

"I do. Remember you, I mean." Yuuri answers, though he's looking anywhere but at Anya.

Anya chuckles at that, crossing her arms across her chest. "Good." she says, voice low. "Then remember this."

A shudder runs up Yuuri's spine as Anya's lips near his ear, and her next words don't make him feel any better.

"Viktor and the rest of the Host Club are only paying attention to you because you're different than them in every aspect. Don't ever think that you belong. And don't think you're special, because you're not."

Anya seems to be waiting for a response to her statement, but Yuuri doesn't give her the satisfaction. Instead he waits until she gives out a disappointed 'tsk' before walking away slowly, the click of her heels like the ticking of a bomb in Yuuri's ears.

His shoulders only slump in relief when she's completely gone, and Yuuri sprints downstairs to try and collect his things before they get too wet.

He does Anya a favor by remembering every single thing she's said to him, and they repeat over and over in his head as he fishes out his things.

_You're nothing special._

His bag still drips water after he lifts it up from the water.

_You don't belong._

His notebooks and books land beside his bag, completely soaked in water. He'll have to dry them at home later.

_You're just different, and not in a good way._

His pencil case lands on top of the books and notebooks, soaked through as well. At least some of the pens might still be of use to him.

"Yuuri?"

Okay, that fourth one was definitely not in his head.

Yuuri lifts his head up to find Viktor, who looks at him, an unreadable expression on his face. "What are you doing?" Viktor asks, voice softer and more gentle than usual.

"I'm just picking up my stuff." Yuuri smiles, trying to take on a cheery tone. "I dropped them while on the way to club activities, sorry!"

Viktor is silent, surveying the pond, so Yuuri continues talking in the hopes that he'll buy Yuuri's pathetic excuse, because he really doesn't want to cause any more trouble for the Host Club.

"I'm just looking for my wallet, and then I'll be on my way." Yuuri mumbles as he searches for his wallet in the pond. "You go ahead without me, Viktor!" he shouts behind his shoulder.

Silence.

Yuuri hears the sound of Viktor walking away, and his heart feels like it's sunk.

_She was right. It's not like Viktor really cares about me, I'm just a lowlife commoner to him, I-_

_Splash._

"Viktor!" Yuuri screeches, apalled, as he gazes upon the sight that is Viktor Nikiforov, Host Club prince, with his pants rolled up to his thighs and hands deep in pond water as he searches for Yuuri's wallet. "You don't have to help me!"

"Nonsense, I'm here already." Viktor grins, peeking up at a a flustered Yuuri through his bangs. He looks back down, searching through the waters. "And I think - aha!"

Viktor's hand reappears from below the water, this time holding Yuuri's black wallet. Viktor holds it just within Yuuri's grasp, grinning adorably. "Ta-da! What do you think, Yuuri?"

Yuuri finds himself speechless, but he's aware of the growing blush on his face as he continues to stare at Viktor.

He _really_ didn't have to go and help Yuuri find his wallet, especially since it would get him wet as well, not to mention late for club activities. And that was one thing that Viktor couldn't be - late, because he was the Host Club _prince_ , and there were a dozen or so girls lining up to just have a few seconds with him, yet here Yuuri was, in the pond with Viktor because Viktor had _willingly_ helped him out, and the idea is so absurd to Yuuri that he allows himself a few moments to stop and stare at the older student.

That is, until a smirk grows on Viktor's face and he wiggles the wallet in Yuuri's face, cooing, "Aww, have you fallen for me?"

Yuuri feels his face grow impossibly hotter, but he finds the strength to scream, "No!" and snatch the wallet out of Viktor's hands. "But thank you." he adds a few seconds later, still aiming to be respectful to someone who had helped him out.

Viktor chuckles and waves a hand dismissively. "Don't you worry about it." he assures Yuuri. "Now let's get ourselves and your things to the music room, yes? Chris is going to kill us if we're late - well, me specifically."

"I thought _yo_ were the Host Club president?" Yuuri teases.

"I am." Viktor pouts. "Chris just claims he's better than me at presiding."

Yuuri, for some reason, finds this statement funny, and he bursts out into laughter, all the while clutching his soaked possessions to his chest.

He's too busy laughing that he doesn't notice the soft, endeared smile that Viktor gives him.

The girl watching from the window on the second floor, however, notices Viktor's look perfectly.

And she doesn't like what she sees one bit.

* * *

Yuuri has no idea why Anya's in front of him right now.

When Chris had told him that he had a new customer, one who had just requested him for the first time, he had been ecstatic, ready to woo the girl and get her to request him a bunch of times so that he'd be able to fulfill his debt to the Host Club faster.

However, all positive emotions about the new customer had flown out the window once he had realized that it was Anya.

He had at first tried to treat her the same way he treated all guests, but then it grew obvious that she was just there to make him feel uncomfortable, he had sat back down and had fixed her with a hard glare.

Now, they're engaged in a staring match, and it's a wonder that no one around them has noticed.

Anya leans forward on her folded hands, a smirk on her face. "How are your things, Katsuki Yuuri? Still drying after being wet for so long?"

Yuuri grits his teeth. "They're fine." he states. As much as he wants to tell her to leave, she's still a customer, and she's helping pay off his debt.

Anya hums, picking up the teacup in front of her. "To go and make Viktor go through all that trouble just for a wallet, though." she says, looking down into her coffee. "I must say, how shameless of you."

"I'm not shameless." Yuuri grits out. "And Viktor decided to help me on his own. I had nothing to do with it."

"Liar." Anya snaps. It seems that she's had enough of pretending to be kind as well. "Viktor wouldn't go through all that trouble for a filthy commoner like you!"

Before Yuuri can answer back, the gears in his mind start to turn.

That tone Anya's using, that look in her eyes, the way she talks about Viktor - they all leave Yuuri with one conclusion.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

* * *

"Help!"

Viktor looks up from his tea, a frown on his face. A hush falls over the music room as everyone stares at one particular sight.

Lying on the floor, with the table and the flower vase right next to her, is Anya. On top of her, with his arms on either side of Anya, is Yuuri, a frown on his face. He looks distraught, annoyed even, and Viktor has no idea why.

He scoffs to himself, standing up from his seat and dusting the lint off.

Who is he kidding? Of course he knows why Yuuri is annoyed.

To be honest, he's annoyed too.

"Yurio. Otabek." Viktor calls, and soon enough, he sees Yuuri and Anya looking up in shock at Yuri and Otabek. They've just been doused with tea.

"What is the meaning of this?" Anya seethes, standing up quickly.

"I should ask the same to you." Viktor can hear the girls in the room whisper, scared about what he's about to do.

"W-what do you mean?" Anya asks, voice small. Viktor almost laughs again at the patheticness of it all.

"I mean," Viktor emphasizes as he walks nearer to Anya, "you had no right to go ahead and dump Yuuri's bag in the pond."

Anya's eyes go wide, Yuuri's breath hitches in his throat, and the girls whisper even louder, but Viktor could care less.

"And then you have the nerve to go and make it look like Yuuri tried to sexually harass you?" Viktor chuckles, straightening up as he fixes Anya with a cold glare. "I don't think customers like you deserve to be here."

"Viktor, are you-"

"Chris."

The blonde steps forward, folder in hand, fingers poised to write something down as soon as Viktor gives the word.

"Take note that Anya isn't permitted to be our customer anymore." Viktor's tone is cold, and gasps echo across the room. Anya's eyes even fill up with tears as Viktor continues his statement. "I don't think women like her deserve to be entertained by us any longer. She's only a danger to our club and our members."

"Viktor!" Anya wails, but Viktor takes no notice.

"Otabek." Chris orders. "Please escort Anya out."

Before Otabek can even touch Anya, she flinches away, standing up, her soaked dress dripping tea all around the floor. "You all are idiots!" she screams, before running out of the music room, all the while sobbing.

There is silence once more. Chris sighs, adjusting his glasses as he jots down something else in his folder. The rest of the Host Club's customers trickle out of the room, sensing the members' negative aura. It's not like there'll be anyone else in the mood to act as their hosts.

As soon as the door clicks behind the last customer to leave, Viktor heaves out a sigh, bending down to offer a hand to help Yuuri up.

"Sorry about her." he apologizes, a gentle smile on his face.

"It's - it's okay." Yuuri stutters, standing up after accepting the hand Viktor has offered him.

A small impact hits Yuuri on his right side, and Yuuri turns to see Guang Hong hugging him tight, a frown on the usually cheery student's face. "Anya was very mean." he pouts.

"Yeah." Leo sighs. "Sorry we didn't notice earlier."

"It's alrigh-" Yuuri tries to say, but he's cut off by a hug from Viktor, which makes him turn bright red. "Uh, Viktor?" he squeaks in surprise.

"I really am sorry, Yuuri." Viktor mumbles. "I hope you can forgive me for not dealing with her sooner."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Viktor." Yuuri sighs. "But if it makes you feel happy, I forgive you."

Just like that, Viktor's mood changes, and his familiar heart-shaped grin appears on his face. "Group hug!" he calls, and suddenly Yuuri finds himself in the middle of five students, all hugging him tight.

"That means you too, Yurio!" Viktor calls.

"That's not my name!" is what answers Viktor, but soon enough Yuri is pressed against Yuuri's side, hugging him as well.

The moment only stays peaceful for so long before Yuri screams, "Ew! You're soaking wet, Katsudon!"

Laughter erupts throughout the music room, and Yuuri finds himself laughing along at Yuri's predicament.

 _Anya's wrong_ , Yuuri thinks to himself, a smile on his face. _They do care, even if I'm different._

He looks down at his feet, listens to the bicker that is his newfound family, and he smiles to himself.

_I do belong._

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might be asking what Yuuri's gender is, as Haruhi was revealed to be born a girl by the end of episode one in Ouran High School Host Club. 
> 
> The answer is this: in my opinion, and in this fic, Yuuri's character here is ftm. However, I haven't been through the experiences trans people have been through, and the last thing I want to happen is for me to accidentally offend or hurt anyone with my writing, so I decided to skip that scene and just leave this little note here. I hope you all understand, and if I've done anything to offend anyone, please leave a comment and help me understand what I've done wrong! 
> 
> Leave a comment and/or Kudos if you liked this fic, it would really make my day! And don't forget to give [@eisorus](https://twitter.com/eisorus) love for the [art](https://twitter.com/eisorus/status/884568445223751680) they made! 
> 
> \- izzy!!!


End file.
